Baby Madness
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Cena,Orton,DiBiase live in Vegas where they meet three sisters after a show.Three sisters with babies on their minds.Once they meet the guys and connections are made, will the girls realize that the guys aren't the daddy types or get the family they want.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. It is pure fiction and is to be taken that way. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Note: In this story, the guys live in Las Vegas. Just for reference.

* * *

Summary:

Kaitlyn didn't think she needed a man for her baby plans until a funny thing happened on the way to the sperm bank.

Kinley didn't think marriage and babies were something she wanted until a one night stand with a sexy single pro wrestler changed that.

Krista wanted a man for just one night then she became accidentally attached to a handsome pro wrestler who had permanent parental plans.

* * *

Prologue

Grant Woodkin watched as his wife sat down the glass of lemonade on the table beside him then walked. Alarm bells went off in his head as he watched her walk away. He knew he was getting ready to agree to something he hadn't even thought about.

But for now, he chose to ignore it and enjoy the surrounding. Nevada, what a place! A four bedroom ranch house with its own pool. No lawn to mow, no snow to plow, not even any leaves to rake.

Dr. Grant Woodkin had fallen in love with Nevada the moment he and his Nicole had stepped off the plane in Las Vegas. They'd flown out from New York to see their middle daughter, Kinley, who landed a plum job as a dancer in one of those elaborate casino productions.

Kinley had been spectacular and Las Vegas wonderful. Grant first saw the city as a playground for adults but Kinley had insisted on giving her parents the grand tour. She showed them what they called in New York, the suburbs.

Within two years, he sold his family medicine practice and moved to the ranch house. He opened a new practice just to keep his hand in until retiring sounded like fun instead of a chore. And after three years, neither he nor his wife regretted the move.

Of course if Kinley would get married and Krista would move from New York and if Kaitlyn would settle herself somewhere, Nicole would be even happier.

"Grant." Nicole said to her husband.

"Yes dear." He replied.

"You do know what next Thursday is, don't you?"

Thursday, Thursday. What could be next Thursday? He got up and walked over to his five foot three, eyes of blue, blond wife whom he outweighed by one hundred pounds and was at least a foot taller. But he knew he would wind up in the pool if he was wrong.

"Thirty years darling." He whispered as she leaned against him. "Thirty deliriously happy years. I only hope we have at least thirty more."

"You're so right and so lucky." She said lifted her head. He thought he was going to be rewarded with a kiss for his brilliance. But she slipped away from him.

"And I was thinking that thirty years is something of a milestone. I mean, it's not every year that two people are married for thirty years. And I turned fifty last month. Another milestone."

"And I turned fifty-five a few months ago. We are just clocked full of milestones this year."

"Except for one. You know, Grant, I didn't really look forward to be fifty and now that I am, I realize it's no big deal and I don't feel fifty." She said walking away toward the pool. "Anyway, I've decided that a woman of fifty with three grown daughters and thirty years of marriage under her belt is more than ready to be grandmother."

"As much as I love you Nicole, I'm not sure I can help with that."

"The girls need to find husbands and roots and I need grandchildren."

"You're right babe, we need grandchildren." He replied to her.

"Yes we do. I knew you'd understand darling. We've waited long enough for our girls to come to their senses. We have every right to take matters into our own hands. I have sent tickets to Krista and Kaitlyn. Next Thursday, you and I are going to get married." She slipped past her husband and dived into the pool.

Grant had to laugh at his wife. His girls would not be happy that their mother was trying to get them husbands. But he knew his wife would do her best to get the girls what she wanted them to have.

Kaitlyn Woodkin walked into another hotel room. This one in Dallas. She was there to do some research on an article she was writing. She had graduated from NYU with a journalism degree. She looked out from the hotel balcony into Dallas. She loved her job and was glad she got to travel everywhere but lately she wanted something more. She wanted a baby. She had first noticed how much when a friend from high school had sent her photos of her new baby. Dena looked so happy with Chris and the baby. She wanted that for herself. She realized she didn't want to wait for a man. She didn't want to miss out on being mom if Mr. Right never showed up. So, she had done the research and decided to do it alone. Once she talked to her father, she would put her plan into action.

Kinley Woodkin walked into her Las Vegas apartment after a long dance shift. She was one of the background dancers for the MGM Grand Casino show. She loved dancing and loved her job. She had gone to Juilliard to study dance. As she looked out at the strip from her apartment, she couldn't believe how well her life was together but deep inside was the longing for something. Something she had no idea she wanted.

Krista Woodkin walked into her plush Manhattan apartment. She had just gotten back from a fashion show. Finally her designs were being displayed. She had been excited to see her fashions on the models. She had graduated from New York Fashion Institute four years earlier and now she was getting noticed. But among the world of fashion wasn't the only thing the twenty five year old wanted. She wanted a baby and decided that one night with someone was all she needed to have the baby. But she wanted it to be with someone she trusted and she found no one like that in New York.

Three sisters with most of their dreams fulfilled. But each with the longing for something more. Would they each find what they were looking for?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Kinley Orton, Krista Hardy, RKOsgirl92, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, xMyHeartShine, sonib89, Cena's baby doll, blackbear1020, cenarko1986, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for all the reviews on the first chapter. You guys are awesome. Hope you continue to like it.

* * *

"You know mom wants an Elvis theme right?" Kaitlyn Woodkin said before getting into the rental car. She and her younger sister, Krista, were driving to Summerlin to their parents' house. They had flown in for their parents' anniversary.

"That's cool." Krista replied moving her auburn hair out of her face.

"Really? Elvis come on, Kris." Kaitlyn laughed as she turned into the strip. "I can just picture the wedding with a big bellied Elvis belting out "Love Me Tender" It would be such a class act."

"I think it would be fun. Come on, Kate."

"I guess it could be fun." She said as they drove down the strip. They were coming to a red light on the strip.

"Only fun?"

"Okay, it would be hilarious. I've never been in one of those chapels. I'm sure they are fine except the ones that put up the sign that says over a million served." Kaitlyn waited for her baby sister to react and the light to turn green.

"They do that?" Krista replied before realizing that Kaitlyn was kidding. "Man, I can't believe I fell for that. Twenty five and I still fall for every trick you and Kinley play on me."

Kaitlyn laughed and pressed the gas thinking the light turned green. She was shocked when her white rental car made contact with a brand new mustang in front of her.

"Damn, are you kidding me?" Kaitlyn said quickly. She watched as the mustang pull off into a side street and stop by the curb.

"You better follow him." Krista said to her.

Kaitlyn made her way onto the side street and parked behind the mustang. She couldn't' believe that she actually hit someone. She had never had an accident on her whole driving record.

"Wow, check out the guy you hit." Krista said when the driver of the mustang got out. Kaitlyn looked at what her sister was looking at. 'Damn she thought he was hot.'

The guy had to be six feet tall and over two hundred pounds but you could tell it was pure muscle. His black knit shirt showed off the muscles in his arms and the flatness of his stomach. She got out of the car and met him half way.

"Hi." He said taking off his sunglass and held out his hand. "I'm John Cena, whiplash victim and you'd be…."

Kaitlyn noticed his blue eyes first which were a perfect shade of blue. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She tried to ignore the smile which immediately took her in and his outstretched hand. But she failed on both occasions as she took his hand. "I'm Kaitlyn Woodkin, Mr. Cena, idiot driver. I'm really sorry."

She withdrew her hand and felt a chill in the warm Las Vegas sun. "Are you really hurt? I didn't think I hit you that hard, but if you want to go to the hospital, I'll-."

"Just kidding." He said quickly interrupting her. "I'm not hurt, Ms. Woodkin." He moved his head from side to side to show that he was fine. "No harm, no foul. Shall we check on our cars?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, our cars." Kaitlyn followed after John as he walked back to the front of her car, then bend down to inspect the bumper. She took a moment to order her heart to stop its erratic gallop. What was the matter with her? There was nothing more quite so dazzling or more likely to mean trouble, than a male smile.

"See anything?" She asked removing her sunglasses and squinting as the sun sparkled off the shiny white rental car. "I bought the insurance."

"No need to report this. I can fix it quickly." John said standing up. "If you let me know where you're staying."

"No, I hit you and you aren't under any obligation to me." She said moving her blond hair out of her face.

"Please, just think of it as a welcome to Vegas gift."

"No, I hit you. I'm obligated to you." She felt her kneecaps melt as he laughed and looked at her.

"You are aren't you? Obligated to me that is." He thought for a minute. "But I'm easily satisfied. How about dinner tonight after a show? I can get you front row."

"Front row to what exactly?" She asked.

"Wrestling. I'm a pro wrestler and I would love for you to come to the show tonight."

"We would love to too Mr. Cena." Krista said now standing beside her sister. "Can we get three tickets? Our sister, Kinley would love to come."

"No problem. I will leave them for you all at the booth. Just tell them your name, Ms. Woodkin." He smiled at her.

"That's not necessary."

"Oh but you owe me. So, I will see you tonight, Kaitlyn." He said before leaving quickly.

"Why did you do that?" Kaitlyn asked as she and Krista got back into the car.

"What? He was hot and he was looking at you like you were made out of pudding and he was contemplating where to put the whip cream." Krista laughed.

"Nice." Kaitlyn replied putting back on her sunglasses.

"It's obvious the man is interested in you." Krista said in a singing tone.

"Well that makes one of us." Kaitlyn shook her head of the thoughts about her and Mr. Cena. She started the car and they headed to Summerlin. "Krista, don't share your thoughts with mom on this. I have enough problems as it is listening to her tell me she can hear my biological clock ticking away like a time bomb."

"You too?" Krista asked rolling her eyes. "When are you going to settle down, Krista? I had two babies by the time I was your age. Jeez! I'm the baby and she acts like I will be an old maid tomorrow if I don't get married and bear three kids in two years. Is that possible? Wait twins, it is possible darn."

"You're crazy, Kris." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Just call mom off if she starts talking about baby booties."

"Okay." Kaitlyn replied.

Knowing her plans she quickly agreed. Kaitlyn thought about the brochures stuffed into her suitcase. She wanted to get her father alone for a nice private talk about her decision.

Kaitlyn Woodkin was a knockout .Blue eyes the exact shade of a perfect Vegas sky. Natural blond hair that she had obviously quickly pulled up in a ponytail. Lips that were full and begging to be kissed. She wasn't exactly short but petite. Petite and Perfect and the best part, the absolute best, was that the woman had absolutely no idea that she was gorgeous.

John Cena had met a lot of gorgeous women. A lot. Met them, romanced them, and left them. Las Vegas was up to its glittering neck in gorgeous women. But they all knew they were gorgeous and insisted on acting the part.

Kaitlyn Woodkin was as uptight as a virgin and gave off an aura that warned him she'd be about as touchable as a cactus. But man, he loved a challenge.

John pulled into the arena and was met by friends Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase. They all lived nearby on the outside of Las Vegas and all three were pro wrestlers with the WWE. They were having a show in Las Vegas and would be there for the next week as they had some time off.

"Took you long enough." Randy said.

"Sorry, I was in an accident." John said as he grabbed his bag.

"What?" Ted asked shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was rear ended by this petite blond." John laughed.

"Really? Did you get a number?" Randy asked with a smile

"No but I invited her and her sisters to the show tonight and then dinner with me afterwards. So, you guys can come and get the sisters away and I can have some alone time."

"You're so bad." Ted laughed as the trio entered the building. John was always one to get the girl.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kinley arrived at her parents' house way before her sisters. She offered to pick them up at the airport but Kaitlyn said she wanted to rent a car and drive herself which Kinley understood. Kinley saw her parents more than Krista or Kaitlyn because she lived in Vegas.

"Kinley, are you going to stay with us?" Nicole asked as they sat on the patio deck.

"I might a few nights to get to hang out with Kris and Kate but I will stay at the apartment."

"Alright. So, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing just working. I think I'm going to audition for the lead in a production." Kinley said taking sip of her lemonade.

"That's great baby. You are a wonderful dancer."

"Thanks." Kinley smiled as they looked out at the crystal clear pool.

"So, any guys in your life?" Nicole asked hoping her middle daughter had found someone.

"No, mom, no guy." She replied just as she heard a car drive up. "That must be Kaitlyn and Krista."

Kinley quickly got up and headed to the front. She immediately saw her sisters. She was glad that they were visiting. She missed them both so much.

"Hey, ladies." Kinley said going up to the car. She helped them with their bags.

"Sis, how are you?" Krista said first before hugging her sister. Kaitlyn followed suit.

"I'm good. What about you guys?"

"Well, Kaitlyn here met a very handsome guy."

"Really? What is he like?"

"I'll tell you later." Kaitlyn said just as their mom came over. She knew if their mom heard she would go into talking about babies.

"My babies. You both look wonderful." Nicole hugged her two daughters and they all headed into the house. Each girl headed to their room they had at the house.

Krista stepped out of the shower and stepped into her robe. She needed the shower after her flight from New York which including a layover in Denver. She began looking in her closet for something to wear that night to wrestling. She was an occasional watcher of wrestling usually if whatever guy she was dating happened to like it. She only agreed because she could see how much the guy was interested in Kaitlyn. She was soon dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with NYC on it and black boots. Once she was dressed she headed to see if the others were. As she walked she saw their mom going into Kaitlyn's room so she headed into Kinley's.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked her older sister.

"Almost. Why are you not bugging Kate?" Kinley asked as she came out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Because mom is talking to Kate. Did you tell her about the guy?"

"Yes." Kinley replied while picking out her clothes for the night. She was soon dressed in black pants and a light green blouse and brown boots.

"K, she said not too."

"I know but it slipped out."

"Okay." Krista laughed because it was just like Kinley to accidentally let something slip.

Kaitlyn finished her shower and was soon dressed in jeans and pink blouse with black boots. As she finished drying her hair, her mom bounced into the room

"I hope you leave your hair down." Nicole said sitting on the bed.

"I planned to wear it up."

"Oh sweetie definitely down especially since you're going to have dinner with that handsome John Cena."

"How do you know who John Cena is and who told you?"

"Kinley told me about the meeting and the fact that you girls were going to the show tonight. I looked him up on the internet. My, my what a hunk."

"Mom, dad is a hunk. Ben Affleck is a hunk and George Clooney is a hunk. John Cena is-." She hesitated searching her mind for a good description. "Well, he is a hot fudge sundae."

Nicole wasn't sure what her daughter was getting at. "A hot fudge sundae? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "I guess it's that he might look really good, taste really good but he'll soon be gone and all you're left with is a memory and another five pounds you didn't need."

Nicole laughed and gave her daughter's shoulder a friendly poke. "You could use another five pounds and Krista tells me that John looked quite hungry when he looked at you."

Making a mental note to strangle her baby sister, Kaitlyn only sighed. "He's not my type."

"Not your type? Well, my goodness, Kaitlyn I would have thought he's every girl's type. I mean he's handsome as sin and with a smile that could corrupt an angel. "What's not to like?"

"Well, that's it. I'm here for two months just long enough to have a mad, wild fling with a Las Vegas Adonis. Better yet, I have my mother's blessing. It's not every girl who can say that. Should I seduce him before dessert or after?"

"After." Nicole replied unphased by her daughter's sarcasm. She hugged her daughter and headed out the room only stopping at the door. "And between the two of you, I'd have the most deliciously beautiful grandchildren."

"Yeah right." Kaitlyn replied as the door closed. She sighed and picked up her suitcase and getting out the brochures with the titles face up. "Artificial Insemination: A Practical Choice", "A Consumer's Guide to Artificial Insemination." "Choosing Donor Sperm." "Insemination Services: Southwestern United States."

She gathered up the brochures and put them back just as her sisters came into the room.

"Ready to go." Kinley asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kaitlyn grabbed her purse and the three were soon on their way.

"I'm so ready for this. I went on the internet and looked up some of the wrestlers. Hot!" Krista said as they drove toward the arena.

"I did look up Kaitlyn's man. I must say he is handsome." Kinley replied with a smile as their older sister drove to the arena.

"Guys, he is not my man." Kaitlyn added.

"But he could be." Krista said in a singing tone. "So, can we take the car when you go?"

"Yes, I will give you the keys and you can leave or go where you want."

"Good. Because we don't want to be on your date."

"Let's just go to the show and see what wrestling is really about." Kaitlyn said as they pulled into the arena parking lot.

The three of them headed to the window and Kaitlyn told the girl the name. They were given their front row tickets and backstage passes. They took their seats and waited for the show.

All three enjoyed the show including the match with John and Randy against Ted and Miz. After the show was over, they headed backstage. They were surprised when they were taken to the locker room.

"We get to go in the guys' locker room, that is so cool." Krista said with excitement as they got there.

Kinley and Kaitlyn had to laugh at their baby sister. The security guard knocked on the door and Randy opened.

"Ladies come in. John should be out in a minute." He said showing them in. "I'm Randy, John's friend and you would be.."

"I'm Kinley and this is Krista and of course Kaitlyn." Kinley said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Kaitlyn, you are just like John's described."

"Thank you, I think." Kaitlyn said.

"So, John thought maybe your sisters would like to join all of us for dinner like a triple date."

"We would love too." Kinley replied before anyone else could.

"Great. Give us a few minutes." Randy headed into the other room.

"This is going to be fun. I wonder who is coming." Krista said excitedly.

"Well, we know Kaitlyn gets John and I so called Randy."

"What are we in junior high?" Kaitlyn asked with a laugh.

"Ready to go?" John asked coming out. Kaitlyn stopped in her tracks when she saw him. Wow he looked good in the button down blue shirt and jeans.

"Yeah." Krista replied before anyone else did.

"Alright. Oh, this is Ted. I hope you don't mind Randy and Ted joining us."

"Not at all." Kinley replied as they walked out.

The girls walked with the guys to the black Escalade. Once they were in, the group headed to a nearby Italian restaurant. After dinner, the group headed to a nearby club.

"So, are you having a good time?" John asked as they sat at the table.

"Yes, thank you." Kaitlyn replied as she sipped her drink. She had to laugh at Kinley dancing with Randy. Kaitlyn knew her sister was a little drunk.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm a writer. I write for Good Housekeeping." She replied.

"Do you like it?"

"I do." She looked over at Ted and Krista who were talking.

She was glad her sisters were enjoying themselves. She watched as Kinley walked over to the table.

"I'm out of here. See you at home." Kinley said leaving with Randy.

Kaitlyn wanted to say something but she knew that it was no use. Kinley was her own person and was in control of her own life. The evening soon ended and Ted and John took the girls back to the arena. Krista told Kaitlyn she would take the rental car because Ted wanted to show her something in Vegas and let John drive Kaitlyn. She knew her sister was playing matchmaker. Now she was alone with John while her sisters were out with guys they just met where would this night take them?

Please Review! Not my best chapter but I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once alone John decided to take Kaitlyn to Freemont Street. They walked on the street and soon found themselves at an oversized slot machine on the strip.

"So, do you gamble Kaitlyn?" He asked as they stood there.

"No, I don't." She replied.

"Well how about we do that now?" He handed her twenty dollars.

He watched as she pulled the level but nothing happened to which she looked disappointed.

"This is supposed to be fun." She asked as the machine did nothing.

"You're using the wrong body language."

"There's body language?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then you pull the level." She said to him as they were standing there.

"Only if you give me a kiss for luck."

Kaitlyn looked at the dozen or so interested spectators, some there to watch, some there to patiently wait their turn to pull the lever on the ridiculously huge machine. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." He said brightly.

"Oh kiss him honey." Someone called out from the crowd. "Nobody's looking except us of course."

Everyone laughed including Kaitlyn who finally saw the ridiculousness in the entire situation. This was Vegas, that was a slot machine and damn it, it was time to let her hair down in more ways than one, have herself some fun. She held out her arms to John and said, "C'mere big boy."

John Cena was nothing if not obedient, nothing if not a showman. A man so sure of himself that he could go out every week and perform on TV couldn't possibly know the meaning of the word insecure. Flamboyant, however he knew in spades.

The next thing Kaitlyn knew she was in John's arms, being bent backward over his arm so that her hands came up to grip his shoulders, her right leg lifted instinctively so that she could keep her balance, and she was being thoroughly-very thoroughly-kissed.

People should always smile when they kiss, a small voice said from somewhere in the back of her head. Why she even giggled as John all but mashed their mouths together making silly grunting noises as he stole her breath and stole her heart.

Stole her heart? Did she really just think that? Somewhere as the shock of what had just happened began to hit her, Kaitlyn was standing on her own once more, her lips throbbing, her heart pounding, and John was taking a silly, elaborate bow as the crowd around them clapped and hooted in appreciation.

She was going to kill him, she decided as she pushed her hair out of her face. Definitely, the man deserved to die slowly. Maybe she'd kiss him to death.

John turned blew her a kiss then stepped forward rubbing his hands together as he faced the slot machine. He pulled the lever stepped back slid his arm around her waist and waited.

The first reel stopped with some sort of symbol positioning itself right on the line drawn across the center of the glass in front of the reels. The second reel repeated the action of the first. Kaitlyn felt her knees bend as John pulled her into some sort of weaving, bouncing motion that she supposed was the requisite body English for making the third reel match up with the other two. It worked. Now only the fourth reel was spinning. The crowd around them grew quiet and the reel kept moving dragging out the agony of waiting until Kaitlyn at last understood the appeal to be found in anticipation of a run of good luck, a jackpot.

And then it happened. The fourth reel stopped, a lovely looking black and gold symbol sliding neatly into place, and the bells began to ring. The crowd cheered. And then John Cena kissed her until she began to believe not just in good luck, but in small miracles as well.

After leaving the club, Randy and Kinley took a cab to his place. Both were drunk as they made out while the cab drove them to his place.

"Do you want something to drink?" Randy asked her as they entered the house.

"Sure." Kinley replied. She was already drunk so she figured a little more wouldn't hurt.

Randy poured them a drink of whiskey each and they sat down on the sofa. Randy looked at Kinley. She really was a beauty. Each of the girls were different in looks as they were in personality. Kinley to him seemed like the one who liked to have fun and wasn't really serious about a relationship.

After a few drinks, it wasn't long before Randy carried Kinley upstairs to his bedroom. He wasted no time in making love to her. As they were lost in passionate, neither knew how much this one night and this chance meeting would effort their life.

Ted drove the rental car to the Hoover dam. It was beautiful to sit there at night and look out. It was one thing he liked to do after a show. It was one of the main reasons he liked Las Vegas. He looked over at Krista who was looking out the window as Las Vegas went by them. Once they came to the dam, Ted pulled off the road and stopped the car.

"So, here we are." He said to her.

"You brought me to the Hoover dam?" She asked looking at the dam.

"Yes, I love the dam at night. I want to show you how pretty it is." He opened the door and got out. He walked over to the other side and opened hers. "Well, come on."

She slowly got out and took his hand. He led her over to the dam. She wondered why he came here. To her it was just the line that Las Vegas and Arizona shared.

"Come on." He said leading her over. "Here take this and throw it and make a wish."

She took the silver dollar from him and threw over the wall into the water. She closed her eyes as she did and made a wish. She looked at Ted after she did and was shocked when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she realized it and they were soon locked in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I better get you back."

She followed him back to the car and they headed to his place since it was her rental car. Once they got to his house, he invited her in.

"Do you want to come inside for a few minutes?" He asked as they sat out front.

"It's late. Maybe another day if you want." She said nervously. She wanted to see him again but she didn't know if he wanted that also.

"I would like that. Maybe tomorrow. We are off. We can do a little sightseeing or do dinner?"

"Dinner would nice." She smiled.

"Great. Well, I had a great time tonight." He kissed her again and walked her to the car.

He watched as she drove away. She really was a nice girl and one he hoped to get to know better as he felt a connection with her. But he wasn't sure if she wanted the same thing. She said she lived in New York and wanted to get more recognized as a fashion designer. He figured a relationship might not be in her plans but he hoped they could get to be friends and see where things went.

All three guys connected with the girls in different ways but would it lead to what each one wanted or would they find each one wanted something different that didn't fit in with the other.

Please Review! Not sure how this chapter turned out so let me know. Probably not my best work but I have alot going on right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn watched the pile of bills growing in front of her as John doled them out-one for him, one for her. She couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend quite how it happened but that didn't mean she didn't fold the stack of bills and slide them into her.

"I'll never gamble again." She said sitting back in her chair in the Carson Street Café inside the Golden Nugget. "I mean why try when I could never possibly top this?"

"You suppose you'll be able to wipe that grin off your face before Christmas?" John asked pocketing his share of their winnings.

She propped her elbows on the table and grinned at him. "Nope. And I don't see you sitting there all sophiciated and jaded either. Was that your first jackpot?"

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Nope. My second of the day actually." He said quietly and then kissed her palm.

She pulled her hand free and folded both and put them in her lap.

"You're right, Kate." He said settling back in his own chair. "I'm going too fast. Sorry." Then he brightened as a man who found it impossible to nurse a sad thought. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Surprise?" Kaitlyn shook her head not understanding. "Oh wait. You did bring me into this place to show me something, didn't you? I forgot. What is it?"

The waiter stepped up to the table and John smiled up at him, waving away his offer of menus. "Two hot fudge sundaes, please." He said with a typical John Cena smile, the one he used to dazzle both sexes and probably little children and dogs. "Heavy on the fudge okay?" Then he turned to Kaitlyn who was having a very difficult time keeping herself from running out of the café as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"Hot fudge sundaes?" She asked all but squeaked, remembering what she'd said to her mother earlier. "That's your surprise?"

"It worked didn't it? Because you sure do look surprised. They make the best sundae in Las Vegas right here. I try to limit myself to one a month but tonight's a special occasion."

"A special occasion?" Kaitlyn said wishing her ears would stop pounding as her heart beat inside them drumming out a warning to her brain. "How so?"

"Then I'm wrong? You don't feel what I feel? That physical attraction we both admitted to earlier?"

Kaitlyn was silent as the waiter placed two huge hot fudge sundaes in front of them. "You were right earlier, John. This is going too fast. We're going too fast. I don't know a thing about you or you about me. Not really."

John dipped his spoon into the small mountain of whipped cream in front of him then offered it to Kaitlyn. She opened her mouth without protest and felt the cool cream begin to melt on her tongue. "Do we really want to think now, Kate? I sure as hell know I don't."

Krista arrived home and immediately went in. She knocked on Kinley's door and got no answer then she knocked on Kaitlyn's door. Once again no answer. She figured both got lucky with the guys and weren't home yet. She walked into her room and changed. She then got on her laptop to check emails. She had a few about a fashion show. As she looked over the emails, she thought about Ted. She liked him but he lived here Las Vegas. She liked New York and it was where her career was. She couldn't give that up for something that might not work. But she figured there was nothing wrong with getting to know him and be his friend.

Kinley watched as Randy slept. She knew what happened between was because they were drunk. She knew it was a mistake. She got up slowly and got dressed. Once she was she made her way out of his house and caught a cab home. Once she was, she showered and got changed. She saw that the lights were on in Krista's room so she knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Krista said.

"Hey, sis, got a minute?"

"Sure." Krista shut her laptop and looked at her older sister. "What's up?"

"I made a mistake tonight." Kinley said sitting on the bed.

"What kind of mistake?"

"I got drunk and slept with Randy. Krista, it was not something I planned."

"I know that but why was it a mistake?"

"Because it shouldn't have happened. I'm not the type to have one night stands and you know that it what it was. I mean he probably hooks up with every girl he meets."

"Maybe he doesn't. Did you talk after?"

"No, he was sleeping when I left."

"K, you should have stayed to talk him."

"It would just confuse the issues. We know what it was so why talk."

"Alright. Only you can decide that. Is Kaitlyn home yet?"

"No, she is obviously having a great time." Kinley laughed.

"I'm sure she is." Krista agreed with a laugh.

It had been the longest night of her life. The shortest, the best, the worst, the most magical and the most frightening. Now it was over.

The escalade was parked in front of her parents' house the engine cut and the silence of the night surrounding Kaitlyn and John as she laid her had on the door handle only to find she didn't have the strength to activate it.

"I had fun tonight." She said lamely staring out the windshield looking at the stars that seemed so much brighter here in Nevada than they did anywhere she had been recently. Maybe it was the tears in her eyes that made those stars brighter.

"I'm glad and sorry it's over." John said from five hundred miles away but not so far that she couldn't hear a tinge of real regret in his voice.

"Look." She said impulsively turning in the seat and facing him head on facing his perfect profile. "This isn't fair. Not to either of us. It's all been too soon too sudden too much. For all I know you could be the greatest playboy of the Western world and for all you know I could be a scheming manipulating woman with an agenda all my own."

He laid a hand on her arm which sent shivers of desire racing through her body with a simple gesture. "A writer for Good Housekeeping with a scheming, manipulating agenda? That's a bit of a reach don't you think, Kate?"

"Why?" She countered trying to find refuge in anger. "Don't you think I'm capable of it?"

He raised his hands to her shoulders drew her close and moved toward her at the same time. "No, Kaitlyn, I do not. Anymore than you believe I'm the greatest playboy of the Western world."

"I know." She said sighing. Although she knew she'd probably go mad for the next two months seeing him on TV after tonight, she would not could not see John Cena in the flesh again. He was just too dangerous.

He released her shoulders and turned away. "Come on. I'll walk you to the door."

She sat on the front seat furious with herself for feeling so disappointed that he hadn't tried to kiss her again, hadn't taken a quick shot at a little mindless seduction. Had she been right? Was that all he'd wanted? And now, now that she'd put on the brakes a little, he had lost interest given up?

She took his hand as he helped her out of the car and then walked ahead of him. Turning to him once they were both standing on the porch. She noticed his expression and read it as one of confidence only slightly mingled with humor. "What?"

"You're angry that I didn't kiss you back there in the car." He said putting his hands on either side of her waist and easing closer to her. "Aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"Liar." He leaned down to kiss her. She could taste the sweetness of the hot fudge sundae on his lips. He kissed her lightly teasingly. Once, twice, a third time. The man had the short seductive kiss down to a science.

"I could really learn to hate you." She said looking into his eyes. "I never should have admitted I was attracted to you. You don't play fair."

"A determined man uses every advantage." He said whispering in her ear and kissing her neck. "Tomorrow? We'll have the whole day. We can do tourist things. Tour Red Rocks, drive out to see the dam. Go to my house and make wild passionate love to each other until we figure out what the hell's going on between the two of us."

It would be easy, so easy and so wrong. Because John Cena was the sort of man who would make a great lover. Kaitlyn was sure of it. He wasn't, she was equally sure, the sort of man who would ever be content to have skateboards in his foyer and she couldn't see him with baby drool on his shoulder.

He was one of those larger-than-life creatures. Too handsome, too rich and too absolutely wonderful. Too wonderful to take advantage of, to use.

"I… I have to go in now." Kaitlyn stepped back avoiding John's suddenly confused gaze. "Tomorrow. Call me tomorrow."

Two heartbeats later she leaned against the closed door, taking in air in deep painful gulps, knowing she'd just thrown away her mother's big chance for the best looking grandchild in the whole world.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlyn walked into the house and was surprised to find her mother in kitchen. She would have thought she would be in bed by now.

"Mom, it's after two. What are you still doing up?" Kaitlyn asked sitting down across from her at the table.

"Drinking some Chamomile tea and waiting for you." Nicole answered her. "Did you have a nice time?"

"It was fine. Did Kinley and Krista come home?"

"Yes, Krista came home first and then Kinley. Both are asleep now. I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Kaitlyn really had no idea what her mother could wait.

"I was in your room earlier. I was bringing you some fresh towels. I saw your suitcase in the corner so I lifted it up and I heard something inside. I thought you forgot to unpack a magazine or book."

"Oh." Kaitlyn knew her mother found the brochures.

"Yes. Then you're serious about this? It's all my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because I'm the one who has been nagging and hinting at how much I want grandchild."

"Mom, I'm twenty eight. Old enough to make my own decision. I want a baby and if that gives you a grandchild then that is one lucky kid."

"Are you sure I'm not pushing you?"

"No. Mom, I want a baby for me."

"Kate, do you believe that you have no choice? That you won't meet someone and get married?"

"I wouldn't marry a man or sleep with one just so he could give me children. I don't want to wait around and the right guy never comes and then I miss out on being a mom."

"I know you wouldn't do that. And meeting someone like John Cena hasn't changed your mind about things. Made you realize that you are a wonderful and beautiful girl who should have men falling all over you."

"I can't count on that." Kaitlyn replied. She was willing to fashion her life without a man and she had begun to believe that she wasn't cut out for marriage and the happily ever after.

So why did she have to run into John Cena? Why did he have to make her heart go wild and mushy at the same time? Why did she only have to close her eyes to see his smile, taste his mouth on hers…and want more, so much more? In only one night, she had already knew that calling what she felt for him physical attraction was not an explanation. It was an excuse.

"I understand that but if you were to unexpectedly stumble onto someone wonderful, well wouldn't that be nice? That John Cena is one handsome man and from what I read very nice."

"Mom, he and I had one casual date and you're hearing wedding bells." Kaitlyn laughed.

"I'm just saying that your father proposed to me after only a week." Nicole kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked into the bedroom. Kaitlyn followed and headed to bed.

The next morning the three girls headed into Vegas to have some breakfast and hang out. Kinley wanted to talk to her sisters without their mom. She loved Nicole but something like this, she wanted her sisters' advice.

"So, what's up K?" Kaitlyn asked as they sat in Mimi's Café having breakfast.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about my night." Kinley said before taking a bite of her French toast.

"Okay." Kaitlyn replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think it was a mistake to sleep with him."

"K, it's just something that happened. Things happen." Kaitlyn said as they sat there.

"I just am not sure what to do. I left before he woke up."

"K, if you don't want to see him again, then don't." Krista said. "Everything is up to you."

"I know that. I just don't think being with him is a good idea. So, I'm not going to call him or see him." Kinley had decided what she was going to do now she wondered what her sisters were going to do. "So, Kris, what's up with you and Ted?"  
"We are going out to dinner tonight. I like him but I think we will be better as friends. I'm not ready to give up my career and life in New York. I'm just now getting noticed."

"Kris, that's understandable. I think you should do what you feel. If you want to be his friend, then be his friend. You might make a great friend to last forever but keep yourself open to the possibly of something more." Kaitlyn said to her.

"Well, now that we know what's up with us? What about you Kaitlyn?" Kinley asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you going to see John again?"

"No, I just don't think I should."

"Didn't you have a great time?" Krista asked.

"I did but he doesn't want anything more. He wants to have fun I'm sure."

"You should give him a chance."

"I know I should but I'm not sure I can. I honestly don't know what is between him and me."

"Kate, everything will work out." Kinley said to her sister. "Hopefully for all of us."

The three of them finished their breakfast and then met their mom for shopping. She had to get a wedding dress for the renewal ceremony.

Randy had woken up and found that Kinley was gone. He didn't figure her as the leaving type. Once he was dressed he headed to meet up with Ted and John. He wanted to know how their evening went as well. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Kinley again. They had a good time and enjoyed each other but he wasn't really the type who did relationships.

He arrived at the restaurant and saw that Ted and John were already there. He took a seat across from John and ordered.

"So, how did your nights go?" Randy asked them.

"Mine went good." Ted replied. "I'm going to have dinner with her tonight."

"That's great Ted." Randy replied before looking at John. "So what about you Cena?"

"We had a good time. I told her I would call her today and we could get together."

"That's great."

"What about you?"

"We had a good time but I don't know if we will see each other again. We kind of slept together."

"Do you not want to see her again?" John asked.

"I'm not sure. Kinley is a dancer and lives here but I'm not one for relationships, you know that. We had fun. I think maybe we should leave it at that."

"Do you think that's possible if Ted and I continue to see her sisters? Odds are good that you two will run into each other."

"I know that but I think it's better if I do my best to avoid her."

"Alright." John knew it was easier said than done. If he and Ted continued to see Krista and Kaitlyn then odds were Randy would see Kinley again.

After breakfast with the guys, John headed to work out. He called Kaitlyn before he started. She said she had to help her mother pick out a wedding dress for their renewal ceremony and that she had a lot to do. He decided to send her a dozen pink roses and call her the next day for a date. He wasn't going to give up yet. He liked her and there was something about her that just drew him to her.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day John called Kaitlyn again for a date but she told him she promised to help her dad clean the pool. That excuse was iffy to him but he decided to let it go and he sent her two dozen pink roses and added a box of double dipped chocolate covered cherries. The third excuse was that she was tired from the shopping and the cleaning. Nice try but John wasn't going to give in. He decided to head to Summerlin and see her in person. He showed up at the Woodkin house with four tickets to the show at the MGM Grand that night.

"Wow, thank you." Krista said excited. "What a great idea and treat. Does Kaitlyn know?"

"Yes thank you John." Kinley added. "I will go see where she is."

Kinley got up and headed into the house and was followed by Krista. Leaving John with Nicole and Grant.

"So, John, do you enjoy your job?" Grant asked as they sat there.

"I do. It's something I always wanted to do." John replied noticing that Nicole was looking him over like he was an object she was thinking about purchasing.

"That's great. We haven't seen you before now. You've been busy?" Nicole asked.

John could tell she was a matchmaker. He could live with that thinking he might have some sympathizers in the Woodkin camp. "I called several times but Kaitlyn was busy. I came here today to see if I could pry her away for a few hours. She works too hard for someone on vacation."

"I like this boy Grant." Nicole laughed. "He reminds me of you. All take charge and no taking no for an answer. I always said Kaitlyn needs a masterful man."

"Nicole." Grant warned her.

"I will go see what is keeping Kaitlyn." Nicole got up and walked into the house.

Grant and John continued to talk about sports and other things while waiting. John decided to wait half an hour before he went and kidnapped her. While waiting John and Grant repaired the paint on the bumper of the rental. An hour later both were sitting on the porch getting the paint off their hands.

"Kaitlyn, there you are." Grant said when she came out. "I will head in and see what your mother is up too."

Kaitlyn noticed John there and didn't say anything. She took a seat in the chair her father vacated.

"I just need a sink and some soap if you don't mind." He said getting up and placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Then you can kill me all right."

He moved past her and into the house. Oh boy! She looked gorgeous. Soft, warm, wonderful and eminently kissable. Well she would be, John decided as he cleaned up, if she hadn't been glowering at him and his bare chest as if he'd just broken into her house and stole her toys.

He stepped into the porch and picked up his shirt and put it back on. "That's better but I could use a shower. If I promise not to bite, will you come back to my house while I shower and change? We can drive out to Red Rocks. Kaitlyn you can't come to Nevada and not see Red Rocks."

"Why are you here?" She asked as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "You're not a stupid man, John. You can take a hint. I didn't want to see you again. So thank you for the tickets."

She turned to go into the house and leave him standing there but she didn't get far. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Look at me Kate." He said looking into her eyes and seeing the same longing he'd begun to recognize in his own reflection every morning since they'd last seen each other and every night before he went to bed alone. "Look at me and tell me that you don't want to go with me now, that you don't want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

He took a deep breath before releasing her arm so that she could walk away from him if she wanted too. "Maybe it is just a physical attraction. Maybe it's just something chemical some temporary madness. A fire that rages for a while and then just as quickly dies. But don't you want to know for sure? Don't you need to know for sure?"

She sighed and looked up at him so he could see the tears standing in her eyes. "I didn't come here for this." She said with her voice breaking slightly. "I came here because my mother's a romantic fool. I came here to spend time with my sisters and talk to my dad. I didn't come here for this."

John stroked a finger down her cheek and gathered up the single tear that had slipped onto it. "I won't let you run away. I'm a persistent man, Kate. You can send me away but I will keep coming back."

She sighed and walked inside. She came back a few minutes later with her purse. "Well, let's go."

The trip to John's house went as planned. John left Kaitlyn in the living while he showered and changed clothes. When he came out into the living after getting dressed, he saw Kaitlyn looking through a photo album. He knew it was one from his childhood. He wished he had hidden the album but he had never brought a woman into his home before. He liked to keep his home life and love life separately and he had never had a need to join them until Kaitlyn Woodkin.

"You were a cute baby." She said as he sat down beside her.

"Well mom didn't have to tie a pork chop around my neck for the dog to play with me." He replied with a smile. "Well, let's grab some sandwiches and headed out to Red Rocks."

"No, let's stay here." She replied before kissing him.

He didn't think twice before kissing her back. He didn't want to give her a chance to reconsider. To realize that they were probably still going too fast. But he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't kiss her, hold her and make love to her.

She melted against him as he kissed her mouth as he molded her shoulders with his hand as he ran those same hands down her back drew her closer to him.

"Not here." He said as his hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

They were soon lying face to face. His hands slowly moving up and down her arm as she tugged at the hem of his shirt sliding a hand underneath it and drew her fingers over his side and onto his lower back. His skin shivered in reaction her touch doing something incredible to his insides that nearly made him laugh in surprise.

"I've never had a woman in this house before today Kate." He told her not knowing why it was so important that she know this. "No woman has ever been in this bed."

She smiled at him and the last of his nervousness melted with that smile. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her again. He removed her clothes and then his own. As they laid there together, he lowered his mouth to her breast and took her nipple inside his mouth and felt her response as he ran his tongue in tight circles.

Her thigh was between his legs pushing at him gently, suggestively and John didn't need much suggestion to know what came next, at what had to come next or else he was going to explode into a million jagged pieces. He lifted his head even as he let his hand move lower and finding her center and finding her warm and wet and welcoming. "Kate, are you on the pill?"

"What?" She asked a little shocked. "I…yes, I-no. No, John, I'm not on the pill."

He kissed her again and got up. "I've got to get something from the dresser which is about a million miles away from where I want to be right now. I'm sorry, Kate, even if you were on the pill, I should go get it."

He got the packet and then joined her back on the bed. He dealt with the packet and pulled her close to him. He'd have to start over with her which wasn't a hardship. There was nothing more he wanted than to touch Kaitlyn, to taste her and to love her. Whoa, he thought as he kissed her again love her? Yeah, he might as well face facts. He loved her. John Cena loved Kaitlyn Woodkin. He didn't need three days to tell him that. He knew the minute she stepped out of that car mad at him and the rest of the world. He had waited for her his whole life and he wasn't going to let her go.

He kissed her hair, kissed her trembling mouth, let his breath go in a ragged sigh as he felt her move toward him once more as she made small soft sounds in the back of her throat when he explored her intimately, stroking her until she began to lift herself off the bed seeking his touch as he lowered himself over, sinking into her. He felt her legs circle around him as he began to move inside her.

And then he was lost, they were both lost. Lost in a storm so passionate, so intense, that the rest of Nevada couldn't have been seen as overreacting. If they were to believe the government had resumed underground nuclear testing and a tremor from one of the explosion had just rumbled beneath the city.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

It was four in the morning and Kaitlyn sat curled up on one of the lounge chairs on the patio, a beach towel wrapped around her legs to fend off the cool night air. John had dropped her off only fifteen minutes earlier after an afternoon and evening filled with loving and talking and more loving. They'd kissed goodnight a dozen times at the front door. But now at last she was home and alone and in the guilt was creeping in.

"Hey, Kaitlyn." Kinley said sitting down by her sister. "You and John have a nice evening?"

"We did." She replied.

"So, what's wrong?" Kinley as the middle child always knew when either of her sisters had some things on their mind.

"I'm thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"John and I made love tonight."

"That's a problem?"

"I'm not sure. Kinley, I came out here to talk to Dad about having a baby through artificial insemination."

"Wow, I never expected that from you. You're only twenty eight. You have plenty of time to find a guy and get married."

"I know but I wouldn't marry a man so he could give me children. That's not fair."

"No it's not. Kaitlyn, you deserve every happiness. Maybe John is that guy."

"I'm crazy about him, K. I am but now I have to tell him that just for a moment, no longer that, I considered using him as sperm donor. I do have to tell him right? If we are going to have anything."

"You know you do. But if it helps, I think he is head over heels in love with you. Just don't let this drag out, the sooner you tell him, the better. And it will tell you if he is the one for you."

"Thanks K." She said hugging her sister.

"Anytime. You know that."

The girls parted and went to their rooms. Kaitlyn knew she would tell John the next day and she no idea how he would react.

The next day she headed to his house to talk to him. She called and told him that she had something to talk to him about. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door knowing this would let her know where their future was.

"Kate, I'm glad you called. I was just going to call you about dinner tonight." John said when he opened the door.

Lord that man did something to her insides. Melted them actually. He looked incredibly good in the shorts and t-shirt. She just stared at him a few seconds.

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked finally getting her attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dinner tonight sounds great." She replied.

"Great." He said just as his phone rang. "Kate, I have to take this. I will be right back. Make yourself at home."

She watched as he walked away toward what she figured was his office. She began to look more around the house learning about the man she had slept with, had made love with, had held and kissed and later when she was alone cried over.

He liked to golf. There were pictures on the wall of him with some people on the golf course. He did a lot of charity work with the make a wish foundation. He looked a lot like his mother but more like his dad. And was obviously close to his family as well as his coworkers.

"Sorry that took so long. So, where were we?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the sofa and he leaned in to kiss her.

She let him kiss her. It was tender and loving. But she didn't want that right then. She wanted the hot heat from him, wanted to feel his arms around her and his hands on her. Because she might never be this close to him again.

"I love you." John said when he pulled away from the kiss. "God but I love you Kate."

She heard the words and gloried in them even as they broke her heart. And then she pushed him away and stood up.

"Kaitlyn?" He asked levering his feel to the floor and sitting forward then stopping when she motioned for him to stay seated. "Still going too fast, huh?" He smiled ruefully and shook his head. "I should know better. I guess I'm not as good at this love business as I should be. I'm sorry, Kate. I thought, hoped—well I guess you know what I hoped. All right, I'll slow down give you more time. I could still grow on you, you know."

She couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand to watch the light go out of his eyes couldn't bear having him believe she didn't love him, wouldn't love him forever even though they couldn't be together. Not after she told him the truth.

"John, you're a wonderful person." She began slowly.

"Wow." He said rolling his eyes. "This is worse than I thought. I haven't heard that one since college. I really was seeing only what I wanted to see, wasn't I? Please if you can don't tell me you want to be my friend. I mean, there's pretty sharp letter opener on the coffee table and the let's be friends line might push me straight into slitting my wrists."

She placed her hands on her hips and sighed in frustrated. "Would you knock it off and be serious? This is difficult enough without you making me feel like you really do love me. Which you couldn't … which I couldn't. Not really. I mean, even if Dad proposed to my mom after only a week. That doesn't mean everybody falls in love at first sight."

Something she'd said had made John smile either that or she might have just protested too much to sound convincing. "I think it happens."

"John, please." She carefully began her thought. "I came out here to see my parents and spend the summer with them. But that's not the only reason, although I certainly didn't come out here to fall in love."

"Fall in love Kate? This gets better and better. Go on I'm listening." She knew he was waiting for an opening, anything to have an advantage.

"I came out here to ask my father's help in finding a good artificial insemination clinic." She blunted out. She then brought her hands to her mouth not believing she said it so bluntly. Without once saying how much she wanted a child to love and how long and hard she had considered what she had then planned to do.

John sat back on the sofa. Kaitlyn knew from the silence that he was thinking about things.

"Last night." John began slowly and she believed she could now hear the well oiled gears in his brain beginning to turn. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to add it up. "Last night, when I asked if you were on the pill…" He looked up at her. "You almost said yes didn't you?"

She nodded unable to speak.

He rubbed at his chin still looking at her. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Not you John. Me. I'll be damned. I think I already am."

And with that she left his house and started the drive back to her parents. By tonight, she would be back in Miami, her home base and leave this behind forever.

Krista plopped down on the bed and watched as her older sister packed. "You can't go."

"I can't stay." Kaitlyn replied as she packed.

"You're going to break mom's heart. As the oldest, you're supposed to be her maid of honor, remember or are you too busy thinking about yourself?"

Kaitlyn turned to Krista and saw her baby sister unpacking her suitcase and that she had stumbled across the brochures.

"You're really going to do this, cool." Krista said as she looked through them.

"I've changed my mind. It's not for me." Kaitlyn replied while replacing everything Krista had unpacked.

"Can I keep these?"

Kaitlyn didn't care what her sister did as long as they could drop the subject. She walked over to the dresser and stopped halfway as a car pulled into the driveway and John got out. "John."

"Yup that's him."Krista said looking outside. "Did I tell you that here are about a zillion roses lined up on the dining room table? Red ones, pink ones, white ones and yellow ones."  
She barely got finished before Kaitlyn was out of the room and heading to the living room. She saw John standing in front of a picture of Red Rocks.

"Hi again." He said turning to face her. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had a few things to do. Kicking myself around the house for a good half hour."

"Kicking yourself. John what are you talking about?"

"You like the flowers? I know they aren't original but I was working with a deadline since Krista called and told me you were booked on a five o'clock flight."

"The flowers are lovely. Thank you."

He walked over to her. "I thought about buying you the biggest diamond in Las Vegas but I realized that you probably want to pick your own ring."

He stepped to one side and she noticed the huge blue and white teddy bear sitting on the chair.

She looked at John and fought to understand. He should hate her. Didn't he know he should hate her? "Umm…"

"No Kate. It's my turn." He said stopping her from saying anything else. "Now let me get this straight. You came here to visit your parents and oh by the way get pregnant."

She nodded as he continued. "And you bumped into me or crashed into me and I wormed that dinner invitation out of you."

She went to say something but was stopped by him once again. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you Kaitlyn. It just happened. And you probably didn't want to fall in love with me either. God knows how I've complicated your well oiled life and all your plans."

He took a step forward to her. "You do love me Kate. If you didn't, you would have lied to me last night and you would have gone on lying until you got what you wanted from me. I'm right about that, aren't' I?

She couldn't blink the tears away any longer and she nodded. The next thing she knew John was down on one knee holding her hand. "Kaitlyn Woodkin, I learned early on that you have to go after what you want. I want you. So, Kaitlyn Woodkin, will you marry me?"

Kaitlyn could only nod yes to his question.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Krista got ready for her date with Ted. She was excited that they were going out. She really like him and their second date had gone wonderful. Now, they were heading to dinner. They had had fun over the last few days. They watched movies and enjoyed hanging out. But both had too much they wanted in life for something serious. She had gotten a call from an associate who wanted her to design her wedding dress. So, she spent her day drawing designs. She wanted to make it a perfect wedding dress.

She stepped into dark emerald green sundress. The dress skimmed her body to just above the knee and had a scooped neck, cap sleeves and a bright yellow Tweety Bird embroidered on the front of it. Just a nice simple dress or to her Kinley tell it, just another fashion idea gone sadly wrong.

Once she was dressed, she headed into the living room and found her sisters in there looking at wedding invitations.

"Nice outfit, Kris." Kinley said with a laugh.

"Thanks. I thought it was cute." Krista replied back not bothered by her sister's comment.

"Ted is outside talking to John and Dad." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Why?" Krista said quickly heading outside. She didn't want her dad saying anything. She walked outside and found them talking about playing golf together next week. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ted said getting up.

"I won't be late." Krista said as they headed to the car. She wondered where he was taking her as he told her it was a surprise.

Ted had thought about Krista since their first date but he wasn't sure where things were going. She wanted to get her career going and his was now getting going. Each were at a different stage in their life could they make this work?

Ted had to laugh as he watched Krista eat lobster. It really was an occasion of sin. Watching her lick melted butter off her fingers had probably earned him a special place in Hell.

He leaned an elbow on the table having pushed away his plate after downing one of the best steaks he'd ever eaten. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" He asked. "Oh you're pretending you don't know what you're doing to me but you do. Shame on you Krista Woodkin and shame on me for wanting to ask you if you want something with whipped cream on it for dessert."

Krista laughed as he'd hoped she would. "Well, I told you watching me eat lobster was pretty entertaining."

"That you did." He laughed as the waiter removed her plate and replaced it with a bowl of warm water with lemon and a small towel.

"Thank you Harry, that's very sweet of you." She said as she and Harry had been on a first name basis ever since he'd held out her chair for her.

Ted watched the waiter as he lingered for a moment then finally walked away. "I think Harry wants you to have his babies, Krista."

"Don't be silly." She told him looking shocked. "I was only being polite. I mean what does it cost to be polite."

"Fifteen percent usually." He laughed. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Mmm, I think we should go back to your place."

"Are you sure? I want to-God want is such an understatement. But are you sure? Neither of us is ready for any sort of serious commitment. We both know that we've both said as much." He knew they had talked about how much they each wanted before they were serious with anyone.

"I know that. I think if we go into this with our eyes wide open, nobody can get hurt right? That is of course if I'm not wrong and you really don't want to."

"What are you wearing under that dress?" He asked with a smile.

There was a trail of clothing from the front door to the hallway and to the floor of bedroom at the end of the hallway. A shoe here, a shirt there, a pair of ridiculous lace panties caught on the doorknob of the bedroom.

Inside that bedroom, tangled in the sheets of his king-size bed, Krista and Ted laid close together her head on his shoulder as he slowly stroked her bare arm and tried to catch his breath.

"That was incredible." He said slowly looking up at the ceiling.

Krista stirred in his arms, looking up at him. "Only incredible? Gee, I was thinking fantastic, myself. Only incredible for you, you say?" She slid her hand underneath the sheets. "Maybe if we tried it again."

"That's it, Krista, kill me." He said catching her hand in his and then bringing it up to his lips. "Well." He said then moved away from her reluctantly to sit on the edge of the bed and pull on the khaki slacks he'd left there. "We have to talk about what happened here."

"Do we have to?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes. I'm going to get us something to drink." He said getting up.

"I know. I will meet you in the living room." She replied.

"It's easy to find. Just follow the trail." He said kissing her on the tip of her nose and heading out.

She did just that and he found her sitting on the sofa in the living room wearing his white dress shirt he'd discarded somewhere.

"Having second thoughts." He asked as he held out the glass of ice tea for her.

"Aren't you? We were getting along great and I went and ruined it.

"You didn't ruin anything. There were two of us in that bed." He said taking her hand in his.

"Ted, you said you have a lot to accomplish in your career and I have to make a name for myself."

"Krista, I want us to hang out like we have been. I don't want this to change that."

"It doesn't." She said knowing it did. "I think I should go." She said getting up. "Give me a minute to get my clothes."

She walked to the bathroom and let the tears fall when she did. She didn't know what to do. She had so much she wanted for her career.

"You have to get it together and act carefree like you're in agreement to the no strings attach affair." She said to herself just as she heard a knock on the door.

"Krista, are you okay? You're been in there for twenty minutes."

"I was just coming out." She said opening the door before realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes. "I guess I forgot something didn't?"

"Yeah you did." He said pushing the door open more and walking into the large bathroom. He started undressing and turned on the shower.

"What are you doing?"

"I owe you for pushing me in the pool a few days ago." He laughed as he stepped inside the shower.

"You're nuts."She said as she stepped into the shower also.

She felt the warm water on her calves, her thighs, her stomach, her back and her breasts. She was instantly drenched and had to wipe the water out of her eyes. She knew he had talented hands as he maneuvered her out of the direct spray of the water, and then began soaping her body from the small dip at the base of her throat to her ankles and everywhere in between.

She held on to the safety rail with one hand otherwise she would have melted right into the floor. Ted knelt before her now the bath puff discarded as he moved his hands over her soapy body. Smoothing her, soothing her, finding her, moving her and making her realize that science was wrong—combustion was always possible even when wet.

Then it was her turn. The bath puff was gone not that it mattered. She merely rubbed herself against Ted, sliding her soapy body down his length, moving back up slowly, tracing his muscles with her hands and feeling those muscles quiver and jerk under her touch.

She slid her hands around his waist and cupped him low on his body and threw back her head as she urged him back into the dizzying sprays of water. The look in his eyes brought fresh tears to hers but they mixed with the water and she didn't think he would notice.

All she wanted to do was stand there and be close to him, hold him and let him hold her. That's all. It wasn't too much to ask was it?

Then Ted became the aggressor once more, a sure but gentle assault on her senses changing her mind for her, making her realize that she'd been wrong. She did want more. She wanted a lot more and Ted knew just how to give it to her.

Her feet left the floor—had they floated upward on their own, to clasp themselves around his waist? She was hanging on to him, her hands wrapped around his shoulders, her head thrown back against the safe cradle of his arms as he kissed her throat and her breasts.

The shower stall was lost in steam as if they were floating inside a cloud. The warm sprays caressed her body, pulsating against her lower spine, wakening nerve endings she didn't know she had.

There was no gravity. No sense of time or place possible. Just Ted. Only Ted. Always and forever, Ted.

She buried her face against his shoulder and whimpered in ecstasy as he took her with him, took her higher and higher. Took her to the edge of the universe and beyond.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to talk."

"Again?" Krista turned onto her stomach and pulled a pillow over her head. "Don't wanna." She mumbled, and then smiled as she felt Ted trailing her fingers down the length of her spine and drawing small circles at the very base of it. "Now, who's trying to kill whom? She asked giggling as she turned onto her back once more and looked up at him as he hovered over her. "You're insatiable."

"And this would be a complaint?" He teased.

"It would have been a compliment, but you're looking entirely too smug, Ted DiBiase." Krista retrieved the pillow she'd tossed aside and shoving it up against the headboard and then sat up. "And it's a good thing I phone Kaitlyn earlier and told her I probably wouldn't be home tonight."

"Which means we have time to talk." Ted persisted and Krista sighed knowing she'd just opened her mouth and inserted the proverbial foot. "Good. Because I think we went a little nuts a while ago, Krista. More than a little nuts."

She heard the worry in his voice. "Meaning?"

"Meaning I somehow managed to be careful the first time but in the shower…?"

Krista lowered her eyelids and inspected her fingertips as she brought her hands together in her lap. "Oh." She said her voice barely a whisper. "And now you want to know if I'm on the pill or something like that?"

"Yeah or something like that." He said taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

"Or nothing like that, which is what I'm on, Ted. Nothing. I'm sorry, I guess we both got a little carried away, didn't we?"

"In that case, Krista." He said looking at her intently as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Kaitlyn was walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water and two aspirin as Krista removed her key from the front door lock and then quietly closed the door. "Hey? I thought you said you weren't coming home tonight? Is something wrong? You look sort of—ah baby come here." She said sympathetically, holding out her arms as Krista stumbled into them sobbing.

A half hour and a lot of tears later, Krista and Kaitlyn sat on the patio under an inky black sky and a million stars. She'd cried, been comforted, taken the two aspirin Kaitlyn had handed her and now she felt silly. But no better than she had after she'd demanded that Ted drive her home and then escaped the car almost before he'd put the gearshift in park.

Kaitlyn pulled another tissue from the box on the table beside her and handed it to Krista who was still sniffling. "Now, let's me get this straight, okay?" She said before looking up and seeing Kinley had walked outside.

"I thought I heard voices out here. Do you guys know it's almost five in the morning?" She walked more outside and sat down.

"Ted asked Krista to marry him." Kaitlyn said as Kinley looked at her questionly. "So being Krista, she called him a jerk and demanded he bring her home."

Kinley nodded. "Okay that sounds like Krista. Is there anything more or should I go inside, crawl back into bed and pretend this has all been a dream?"

"Ha, ha Kinley Anne." Krista grumbled raising her head to glare at her sister. "You had to pick now to get your sense of humor back, right?"

"Sorry babe." Kinley said going over to give her sister a hug. "But you've got to admit it, most people don't call other people jerks when they've just proposed marriage."

"He didn't want to." Krista muttered. "He was just being polite."

Kaitlyn and Kinley exchanged looks over Krista's head and then said in unison. "Polite?"

"I guess I wasn't listening too closely while she was blubbering Kinley." Kaitlyn apologized. "Because that's a new one on me. Krista, do you think you could enlarge on this polite business. Just a little as I'm not sure we're old enough for the unabridged version. Not when I consider that your hair is damp and you look like you got dressed in a dark telephone booth."

"We made love." Krista said quietly and then sighed. Oh, they most certainly had made love. Made love, not spoken of love. There hadn't been a single, solitary word about love.

"And then he asked you to marry him? Well if memory serves that is how it happened with me and John." Kaitlyn said. "In fact, I think it happens all the time."

Krista stood up now and began to pace. "We made love okay? I damn near seduced the man and we made love. Twice. Only the second time we sort of forgot to…" She trailed off shaking her head wishing she was dead. Or at least alone. What had made her think she wanted to share any of this with her sisters?

"Forgot to? Forgot to what?" Kaitlyn prompted then winced. "Oh okay. I get it."

"Krista, he can't really have proposed because he thinks you might be pregnant, can he? I mean one time? That only happens in novels." Kinley replied.

"He doesn't want to get married now, Kinley." Krista told her. "He wants to do more with his career. He wants to be free. He has a five year plan."

"A five year plan huh?" Kaitlyn said once more looking at Kinley, who was nodding her head. "Yes, K, you're right, if you're thinking what I'm thinking five years sounds very familiar. Krista isn't that how long you're giving yourself to get your fashion career going."

"You know." Krista said, lost in her own thoughts. "I would like a baby. I mean, nobody says I have to wait until I'm thirty and then go find some willing guy and marry him. I was looking at those pamphlets you had, Kaitlyn."

She went on not noticing her sister's wince. "No, no they're a good idea. But then I threw them away, because I think I'd want my baby to who his father is. Although if a woman had a friend, a very good friend, they could have a child together couldn't they? A baby with blond hair and blue eyes."

"If you're wondering why she looks so mushy all of a sudden Kaitlyn." Kinley put in. "Just remember Ted DiBiase has blond hair and blue eyes."

But Krista wasn't listening. All the restlessness she'd been feeling for the past year or more. All the hours she'd sat and stared at mothers playing in the park with their children, all the times she'd found herself in the infant department in stores, smiling over tiny dresses and little sailor suits.

Just like Kaitlyn, she wanted a baby. She'd always seen her life with children in it lots of children. Someday. She had a full satisfying life but there was a hole in that life that could only be filled with a small, warm bundle snuggled in her arms. Not that she'd ever met anyone she'd wanted to marry, have babies with, and grow old with.

That's why her bedside table in New York was filled with brochures from adoption agencies. She thought she'd been collecting them for a column she'd write one day. She had read an article about a woman who had a baby with a friend and it was a great arrangement. The guy could be in the baby's life as much as he wanted and she had thought about for her. Maybe she could ask Ted to do that for her.

Please Review. Not my best chapter but I hoped you like it


	11. Chapter 11

Ted would be there if his child needed him.

And that's when Krista shook her wandering brain back to attention. Yes, she'd been fantasizing again. She'd played "What If" mind games ever since she was a child, making up scenarios, building fantastic castles in the air.

But she wasn't a child anymore. That's why the adoption brochures had stayed in the drawer for over a year. That's why she'd thrown out the pamphlets she's taken from Kaitlyn. That's why, although the woman who'd written the article about having a baby with her friend seemed very happy, Krista had instinctively known she couldn't handle that sort of arrangement.

"Earth to Krista." Kaitlyn said waving a hand in front of her sister's face.

Krista looked up at Kaitlyn. "I don't want a baby." She said slowly beginning to smile as a weight lifted from her mind. "Oh, I do, I do. Eventually. I still want my fashion career to take off. But what I really want. What I really, really want is for Ted to tell me he loves me. The rest of it will happen or not. But it will happen naturally. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person, Krista." Kinley said. "And I also think Kaitlyn said something important, not that you were listening. Do you want to repeat it, Kaitlyn?"

"Repeat what?" Kaitlyn looked blank for a moment then nodded. "Oh, I remember. I think, Krista, what Kinley means is that I get the feeling that both you and Ted keep hitting each other over the head about the next five years. What you're going to do for the next five years, all about the plans you both have for the next five years. And I can't help but wonder don't you think maybe you're both protesting too much? Is it possible that you keep telling each other what you think the other wants to hear?"

Krista sat back and stared at Kaitlyn, tipping her head and looking at Kinley, who was nodding that she agreed with her sister's sentiments. Both stood up, both of her sisters. Two women united with a mission.

"I'll turn on the shower." Kinley said.

"I'll see if I can find something in her closet that doesn't have a Mickey Mouse face on it." Kaitlyn said following Kinley into the house. She stopped just at the door and turned around looking at Krista, who was still sitting very still her jaw still dropped in amazement. "Are you coming or not Krista?"

Krista stood up and then sat back down again. "But what if you're wrong? What if Ted wasn't doing what I was doing? Saying everything I thought he wanted to hear? What if he really does have no intention of entering into any serious arrangement for another five years? Even worse what if he does love me but still thinks the timing is off and that he wishes he'd met me in five years but that right now all I'm doing is screwing up all his plans? I love him too much to make him choose between me and his plans for his career."

"Oh great." Kaitlyn said rolling her eyes. "Miss Impulsive who'd hop a jet to D.C. for the weekend with nothing but a toothbrush and a credit card just because she's always wanted to see the cherry blossoms in bloom. Where is that girl when we need her? Oh no. Now she decides to think."

"All he can say is no, right?" Krista said as Kaitlyn and Kinley took her to the bathroom.

She caught Ted before he left his house for the arena. She pulled up behind him before he could back out of the driveway.

"Ted DiBiase, you wait one darn minute." She said quickly as she got out of the car.

"Krista?" He said as he stepped out of the car. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you never wanted to see me again."

"And you believed me?" She asked still trying to control her breathing. "Well, Ted, if you're going to _believe_ everything that comes out of my mouth, I can see we still have a lot of work ahead of us."

His eyes narrowed at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I called you a jerk, you didn't believe me then did you?"

His smile broke her heart. "I don't know Krista. I'm trying not to think about that actually. What else? There's more isn't there? More I shouldn't have believed? You're adorable, you know. But I shouldn't say things like that should I? What else do you want to tell me Krista? What else shouldn't I believe?"

She lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. Now they were coming to the heart of it all, the moment when she'd know once and for all if she was the biggest fool in the world or the luckiest one. "It.. It's about that five years." She said quietly. I'm well, I'm really not all that set on it. My parents don't know but I'm thinking about buying a house near them."

"You're thinking about buying a house here?" He asked.

She nodded. "I want to be here near them and near Kinley and Kaitlyn. With her marrying John, she will be moving here. I want to be with them."

"And you told me that you needed at least another five years on your own." He finished for her. He took hold of her shoulders and gave her a small shake. "I only said that about five years because you were so adamant about it. I didn't want you to worry that I might get too serious about you. I didn't want to scare you away."

"That's what Kaitlyn said." She sighed. "We've both been telling each other lies so that neither one of us felt like we were getting too serious, even while we were falling in love with each other. We are falling in love with each other, aren't we Ted?"

"Oh, Krista. I'm already way past the falling in love stage. I'm so in love with you. I can't think straight."

"You are?" Krista closed her eyes and felt her bones going soft inside her. "I've been in love with you eve since that first date."

"And you will marry me?"

"Because you think I could be pregnant?"

"Absolutely not. Because I can't live without you, Krista." He said wiping away her tears. "Please Krista. Please marry me."

"Marry you? Hmmm?" She said with a laugh. "I believe I will."

"I adore you." He said kissing her passionately.

She never imagined when she met him that this is where they would end. But she was happy that they were getting married. Now, she could have want she wanted.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Kinley watched as Krista and Kaitlyn looked over a book of invitations. Krista and Ted had decided to get married in a church in Summerville. Kaitlyn and John decided to have the wedding at a hotel on the strip. Kinley sighed and walked into her bedroom. It was then that she noticed the calendar.

"What the hey?" She said out loud. "I'm late by a week."

She began to search everything until she realized that it was over a month since her night with Randy.

"This cannot be happening to me." She said just as her mother came in.

"Kinley, are you okay?" Nicole asked her daughter.

"I'm fine."

"Why were you screaming?"

"No reason."Kinley didn't want her mother to know she might be pregnant from a one night stand. She wasn't like Krista and Kaitlyn. She wasn't ready to do the baby thing.

"Alright. If you need anything, you know I'm here for you."Nicole left her daughter and headed to talk to her husband. She hoped he could get what was wrong out of their daughter.

Kinley got her purse and sneak away from the house. She wanted to get a pregnancy test and take it where her family wouldn't walk in the bathroom. Once she had the test, she headed into the bathroom of the local fast food place. She waited in the stall and soon saw the result. She couldn't believe it.

She drove home in shock. She had no idea how this was going to work. Once home she found her dad in his office.

"Dad, can we talk?" Kinley asked walking in.

"Sure, baby. What's up?" Grant Woodkin asked his daughter.

"I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive."

"What?" Grant was shocked because she wasn't dating anyone and she was always careful.

"I'm pregnant. Dad, I have no idea what to do." She sat down on the sofa in the office. "I'm not like Krista and Kaitlyn. I'm not ready to do the baby thing."

"Kinley, what are you asking me? Are you saying you want to have an abortion?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. I have a great career. I'm not ready to give that up."

"What about the father? He has a right to know about this."

"He doesn't want a baby either. I know it."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"You should." Grant got up and got his medical bag. "I will draw some blood and take it to the office. That way you will know for sure. But honey, you need to tell the father. He has the right to know about the child."

"I'm not sure." She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Randy about the baby.

After her dad drew the blood, she headed to her room. She had to decide what to do. She wasn't sure of anything other than she wasn't Krista or Kaitlyn. Both of them wanted babies but she wanted her career.

"Kinley, do you want to go shopping with us?" Kaitlyn asked her sister. She knew something was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

"Sure." Kinley replied. She knew Kaitlyn wanted to talk.

The three of them headed to the mall for some shopping and sister time. They had a great day shopping. It wasn't until lunch that Kaitlyn brought up what was wrong with her sister.

"Alright, K, out with what is wrong?" Kaitlyn asked as they ordered lunch.

"Okay, here it is." Kinley took a deep breath and began. "I'm pregnant."

"What? By who?" Krista asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant but I'm not sure I should tell you who. I hadn't told him yet and I'm not sure I want him to know."

"K, he has the right to know he is going to be a father." Kaitlyn replied.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"You mean you aren't sure if you're going to have it?" Krista asked.

"That's what I mean. I'm really taking off in my career."

"We all are." Krista replied.

"But you guys want to do the baby thing. I don't. I never really wanted kids."

"K, this decision is yours but you should include the father. Randy has the right to know."

"How did you know it was Randy's?" Kinley was shocked that Kaitlyn knew that.

"I know you had one night with him."

"It is his baby. But I'm not sure I'm telling him."

"You should tell him. Make this decision with him."

"No, Krista, I won't. This is my decision."

"K, it is your decision but you should tell him at least." Kaitlyn added.

"I'll think about it."

"Alright." Kaitlyn knew that was all they could ask of her.

After lunch the girls headed home and then Krista headed out with Ted and Kaitlyn out with John. Kinley hoped that her sisters wouldn't tell the guys she was pregnant. They would for sure tell Randy and she was still not sure she was going to tell him.

She sat in her room and thought about things. She wondered what Randy would say if she told him about the baby. Would he agree with what she wanted or would he want them to have the baby? She tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. She just couldn't decide if she should tell him or not.

Please Review! Not my best chapter but I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Kinley woke the next morning with a terrible case of morning throwing up, she rinsed her mouth out in the sink and headed back to her room. She had thought about the situation all night. She knew her sisters were right. Randy had the right to know about the baby. Once her nausea past, she got a quick shower and got dressed. She then took her car and drove to Randy's house. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked to the door. She rang the bell waited for someone to answer.

"Kinley, what's up?" Ted asked when he answered. He and John had come over to talk to Randy about the weddings and bachelor parties.

"I need to talk to Randy. Is he here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, come in." Ted stepped aside and let Kinley in. "Randy is outside with John."

He led her out to the pool where John and Randy were sitting. Both looked up and saw Kinley coming toward them with Ted.

"Kinley, what are you doing here?" John asked shocked to see his future sister-in-law there.

"I need to talk to Randy. Can you leave us alone?"

"Sure. Ted, let's go kidnap Krista and Kaitlyn." John said getting up. He and Ted left leaving Kinley with Randy.

Once the guys had gone, Kinley turned to Randy. She wasn't sure how to tell him about the baby.

"So, what did you want?" He asked her. "I haven't heard from you in months."

"I just figured we had a great night and that was it. I figured you never wanted to see me again so, why bother?" She replied.

"I did want to see you but after our night, it was like you didn't want to see me. I asked Krista and Kaitlyn about you but you never seemed to answer back."

She lowered her head knowing he was right. Krista and Kaitlyn both had told her that Randy asked after her. But she figured he just wanted to have another one night with her. So, she chose not to see him again.

"Randy, I didn't come here for that. I came here to tell you that I'm pregnant and it's yours." She knew she just had to say it bluntly.

"I'm sorry, did you say you're pregnant?" He asked shocked that she just said it like that.

"Yes, I'm two months pregnant and it's yours." She got up and looked out at the pool. "Randy, I'm not ready to be a mom. I have been thinking about an abortion. I just am not ready to be a mom."

"Kinley, I know you have the right to make what decision you feel is best for you but please think about us raising this baby. We can be co parents nothing more. I want this baby."

"Why? Why do you want this baby?" She said sitting down on the lounge chair.

"Because I want to be a dad. Kinley, I know we don't know each other that well but I know we can be good parents. But if you don't want to be a mom, have the baby and give it to me."

"You would want to raise the baby by yourself?" She was shocked by this. She never thought he wanted to be a dad and she never suspected he would want to raise the baby alone.

"Yes. I want to be a dad and I want this baby. Kinley, I have told you what I wanted so what do you want?" He asked as they sat side by side on the lounge chair.

"I know I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm not sure I want to carry this baby. Abortion was what I wanted. "

"Kinley, I don't want you to do that but I know I can't stop you legally from doing it. But I hope you have thought about what I said and will consider everything."

"I will think about it. I will let you know." She quickly left before he could say anything else. She drove back to Summerlin and saw that Krista and Kaitlyn were out with John and Ted.

She quickly went to her room and got out her laptop. She began researching everything on abortion. She then thought about what Randy had said. Could she carry the baby for nine months and then hand it over to him. She though the abortion was the best thing. She called the clinic and made an appointment. She would have some counseling first before the procedure.

The next morning, she headed to the clinic. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. She arrived at the clinic and headed in. She was asked to fill out some paperwork. When it came to emergency contact, she put Kaitlyn down. She knew out of everyone she would understand the most.

"Ms. Woodkin, have you thought about all the options?" The counselor asked.

"I have and abortion is the best for me. Right now, I'm not ready to be a mom."

"What about adoption?"

"I have thought about everything. Abortion is the best choice for me."

"Alright. We have had the counseling. So, we will set up the appointment." The counselor got out the appointment book and they made the appointment for two days later.

After leaving the clinic, Kinley called Randy and told him she was having the abortion in two days. He once again asked her not to do it but she had made up her mind. It was the best choice for her.

Randy didn't know what to do to get Kinley to not have the abortion. He decided to see his lawyer and see if there was anything he could do. He also was going to talk to Krista and Kaitlyn and see if they would talk to Kinley about having the baby and giving it to him.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Randy called Kaitlyn the next day and asked her to meet him for coffee. He wanted to talk to her about Kinley and the baby. He hoped she could talk her sister into letting him have the baby if she didn't want it. He got a table at Vegas Java and waited for Kaitlyn.

"Randy, you said it was important. What's going on?" Kaitlyn asked when she sat across from him.

"I was hoping you would talk to Kinley and convince her to give me the baby if she doesn't want it. Stop her from having an abortion." He said very quickly. It took Kaitlyn a minute to process what he had said.

"She wants to have an abortion?" Kaitlyn had no idea that Kinley was considering that.

"Yes. I told her that I wanted the baby. I asked her to have it and give it to me."

"You want to raise the baby alone?"

"Yes. I know I can do it. Kaitlyn, please. I want that baby. I know it wasn't planned but I want that baby."

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want that baby?" She asked.

"Yes. I want to be a dad."

"Alright. I will talk to her. I can't promise you anything but I will talk to her. Maybe I can get her to see reason."

"Thank you." He said hugging her.

"Okay. Don't thank me yet. Kinley has a mind of her own. I can't make her do anything. All I can do is talk to her as her sister and hope she listens." Kaitlyn headed out of the café and to Kinley's apartment. Kinley had decided to not stay with the family and now Kaitlyn knew why.

Kinley had made her some breakfast and just rested. Her appointment was the next day and she was nervous about things. She knew it was the right decision for her but she couldn't get Randy's words out of her mind. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She was shocked to see Kaitlyn.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Randy and the baby." Kaitlyn replied walking in. "You really want an abortion?"

"He told you." Kinley should have known that he would talk to her sisters. "Kate, it's the best thing for me."

"But Randy wants the baby. He wants to raise it. Why don't you have it and give it to him?"

"I don't want to go through delivery. I just don't want too."

"Kinley, you have to think about what he wants too. He is the father. I realize that this wasn't planned but sometimes the best things in life are unplanned."

"Kate, I just. I don't know." Kinley said sitting down on the sofa. She put her head in her hands.

"K, I don't think you really want an abortion." Kaitlyn sat down by her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not ready to be a mom. I know that. I want to continue with my career. I'm not like you and Krista. I don't want a baby."

"Kinley, you don't want an abortion. I know you. Have the baby and give it to Randy. Give the child a life."

"It's my choice Kaitlyn."

"I know that. But I'm asking you to think about it. Think about Randy, the father of the baby. I know you don't know him that well but you were the one who slept with him. So you had to feel something. He wants this baby. Give him that chance." Kaitlyn gave her sister a hug. "Now, I have said what I wanted to. It's up to you. K, know whatever you decide I will support you."

Kinley smiled when Kaitlyn said that. She knew both her sisters would support her no matter what.

The next day, Kinley headed to her appointment. Randy had called her the night before and begged her not to do it. She didn't give him an answer. Kaitlyn was taking Kinley as she needed someone to drive her home after the procedure. Once they arrived at the clinic, Kinley signed in. She was nervous about things.

She was soon called back and the doctor did an ultrasound. She watched as the doctor showed her the baby and the heartbeat. She looked at the screen intently. She wished Kaitlyn had been able to come back with her but it wasn't allowed. She was moved to a room where everything would take place.

Kaitlyn waited in the waiting room for her sister. She hoped Kinley would change her mind. Kaitlyn had talked to her once again on the way to the clinic.

"Kinley, are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked when her sister came out.

"Yeah, let's go." Kinley said as they headed out of the clinic and to the car.

"Do you want to go to your place or mom and dad's?" She asked once she was on the road.

"My place." She whispered.

Once they arrived, Kinley headed into her apartment with Kaitlyn behind her. She immediately went to bed.

"K, are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked her when she sat down on the bed.

"I couldn't do it. I thought about everything you said and I realized that I couldn't do it." Kinley said turning to face her. Kaitlyn saw the tears coming down.

"Are you going to give the baby to Randy?"

"Yes. I'm not ready for the mom. So, I will give him the baby. I just realized that I couldn't abort the baby. I just couldn't."

"Sweetie, you made the right choice." Kaitlyn hugged her sister. "Now, you need to call Randy and tell him."

Kaitlyn handed her the phone and left the room. She knew they would want to talk alone. Once Kaitlyn was gone, Kinley dialed Randy's number. She took a deep breath.

"Hello." He said when he picked up.

"Randy, it's Kinley." She said into the phone.

"Did you do it?" He asked bluntly.

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't do it but I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Are you going to give me the baby?"

"Yes. When the baby is born, I will give you it." She said softly.

"Thank you, Kinley. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know. We will talk tomorrow. I'm exhausted." She hung up the phone. Deep inside she knew she had done the right thing.

After hanging up with her, Randy contacted a lawyer to get the papers drawn up. He wanted to make sure everything was legal and binding. He wanted the baby and he hoped that Kinley would eventually want to be a part of the baby's life. But if she didn't, that was okay. He would raise the baby alone. He was excited that he was going to be a dad. It was something he wanted more than anything. Now he was getting the chance.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Randy had the papers and headed to see Kinley. He wanted to explain everything to her. That he wanted her to be a part of the baby's life but it was up to her. He had gotten her address from Krista.

Kinley had just made some breakfast when she heard a knock on her door. She was shocked to see Randy. She didn't think he knew where she lived.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you. We have some things to talk about." He said walking in.

"Okay, let's talk." She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I went to my lawyer and got him to draw up some papers about the baby." He took the papers out and gave them to her. "They just say that when the baby is born, you will sign custody over to me. It also says that if you want, you can be a part of the baby's life."

Kinley read over the papers and they said exactly what he had said. She knew it was the right thing giving him the baby. She signed them quickly and handed them back.

"I have no desire to be a part of the baby's life. I will give the baby to you once he or she is born."

"There is also a paper that says you promise to take care of yourself while pregnant."

"I know. I signed it. I promise to take care of myself. I will eat right and get the prenatal care. I will let you know when the appointments are so you can be at as many as possible."

"Thank you for that." He said getting up. "Kinley, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. I wanted to be a dad for awhile now."

"I'm happy you get that chance. I know you will take care of the baby. I know my sisters will get to see the baby because they are marrying John and Ted." She thought about her parents and how much they wanted a grandchild. "Randy, I know I don't want to have anything to do with the baby but my parents might. I hope you will consider letting them see the baby."

"I don't have a problem with any of your family seeing the baby. It is part of their family."

"Thank you." She said as she walked him to the door.

"Kinley, I hope you will consider being a part of the baby's life." He said before heading down the stairs of her apartment building.

She thought about what he said but she knew she just didn't want to be a mom. She got dressed and headed to her parents' house. She knew it was time to tell her parents what she decided. She only hoped they would support her like she knew Kaitlyn and Krista would.

She got to the house and walked in. She found her mom and sisters at the kitchen table going over wedding plans. She wondered where her dad was.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you and dad something." Kinley said as she sat down. "Where is dad?"

"He is at the hospital." Nicole replied. "Just tell me. I can tell your father later."

"Okay. I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful." Nicole said hugging her daughter.

"There is more. I'm not keeping it. I'm having it and giving it to the father."

Nicole was shocked by this. She never thought one of her girls would get pregnant and then give the baby up.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to be a mom. Randy wants to be a dad so I'm going to give him the baby."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes. Randy said you and everyone can see the baby anytime. He wants you to be a part of the baby's life."

"What about you?"

"He asked me to be a part of the baby's life but I don't want to be."

"Kinley, I didn't raise you to not take responsibility."

"Mom, I don't want to be a mom and I'm taking responsibility by giving the baby to its father. Mom, please support me on this."

"I will always support you no matter what." Nicole got up and hugged her daughter. She hoped that Kinley would change her mind as the pregnancy went on. She knew once Kinley felt the baby and heard the heartbeat, she would want that baby.

"Thanks." Kinley replied as she did. She was glad that she had her mother's and sisters' support on her decision. Her dad would support her as always also.

She just wasn't ready to be a mom. She would take care of herself and make sure the baby was healthy. But once it was born, she would hand it over to Randy and she hoped to never see it or him again. She wanted to forget about it once it was all over. But she couldn't help but wonder could she?

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks went by as Krista and Ted and Kaitlyn and John planned their weddings. Kinley's pregnancy was progressing well as she was approaching her fourth month and she and the baby were very healthy. Randy went to every doctor's appointment he could. He tried to convince Kinley that she would be a great mother to the baby. Her mother also tried to get Kinley to see that. But Kinley was set on not being a part of the baby's life.

"Okay, let's take a look at the baby." The Ultrasound technician said as she put the gel on Kinley. She got the probe and moved it over Kinley's stomach. "Okay, there is the head, the arms and legs. Everything looks good. Let's hear the heartbeat."

The technician turned up the volume and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Randy couldn't believe how wonderful it sounded.

"Okay. I will print out copies." The tech said turning to the machine and printing out the copies.

Once the tech left the room, Randy turned to Kinley. He hoped that hearing the baby's heartbeat would change her mind about the baby.

"So, that is our baby." Randy said looking at the ultrasound.

"This doesn't change things. I'm still giving you the baby and I will not be a part of it's of life." She said wiping off the gel.

"Kinley, our baby needs its mother. I wish you would be a part of its life."

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be a mom." She walked out before he could say anything else.

She got into her car and drove to her parents' house. She wanted to talk to her sisters. She just didn't want to be a mom and it was like no one understood that.

Randy sighed when he left the doctor's office. He had hoped he could convince Kinley to be a part of the baby's life.

Kinley walked in her parents' house and found Kaitlyn was the only one home. Her mom had gone shopping for honeymoon stuff with Krista and her dad was on duty at the hospital.

"I had my ultrasound today." Kinley said walking in her sister's room and sitting down on the bed.

"Well, hello to you too." Kaitlyn said to her. "How was it?"

"Good. We heard the baby's heartbeat."

"That's great Kin." She replied.

"Yeah." Kinley said looking down.

"So, what's going on with you?" Kaitlyn sat down beside her.

"Randy. He just keeps after me about being a part of the baby's life. I don't want to be a part of the baby's life."

"Kin, he only wants his child to have a mother. Can you really give him the baby and walk away? Knowing that Krista and I will see the baby."

"Yes. Kate, I'm not ready for motherhood. I'm not you or Kris. I don't want the marriage and baby. Why can no one get that?"

"Kin, I get it. I do. You aren't ready for a baby."

"I'm not. Kaitlyn, I'm doing what's best for the baby. I couldn't have the abortion and this is the best thing. The baby will get to be with its father."

"I know that. Mom and dad just don't get it that's all but you know you have our support."

"Thanks. Now, let's change the subject you and John. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Good. We have the date set in a month at the Venetian Hotel."

"That's great. So when are you going to have a baby?"

"Actually, I think I might be pregnant."

"What? That's wonderful." Kinley said hugging her. "So, have you taken a test?"

"No. I'm not sure I want too. I know I want a baby but I'm afraid that I won't be pregnant."

"Kaitlyn, just take the chance." Kinley walked over to the drawer and pulled out the pregnancy test. "I know you had one."

"Yeah." Kaitlyn laughed as she took the test from Kinley and headed into the bathroom.

"Well, are you pregnant?" Kinley asked when Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom.

"No. It's negative." Kaitlyn replied sitting down.

"It's okay, sweetie. You will get pregnant when the time is right." Kinley hugged her sister.

"I know. I just let myself get excited about having a baby."

"I know that. Just relax and before you know it, you will have a beautiful little baby."

"Thanks. Now, if you don't want mom to question about things, you better go."

"Right, thanks sis." Kinley hugged her and headed out. She didn't want to hear her mom try to convince her to be a part of the baby's life.

She arrived home and took a hot bath. After her bath she checked her answering machine. She had calls from Randy and her mom. She wished they would respect her decision. Why did everyone want to run her life?

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks went by and Ted and Krista and John and Kaitlyn were making the final arrangements for their weddings. They were also getting ready for Nicole and Grant to renew their wedding vows. Kinley was now almost seven months pregnant. She had signed all the papers for Randy to get custody of the baby. Her mom had continued to try to get her to be a part of the baby's life but it just wasn't something she wanted.

Soon everyone was gathered at a chapel on the strip to watch Nicole and Grant renew their wedding vows. Kinley was happy that for a day the focus was on her parents and not on her and the baby. She had gotten used to being pregnant but she still couldn't see herself with the baby. She watched as the Elvis impersonator remarried her parents.

"Do you Nicole take Grant to be your husband?"

"I do." Nicole said in a simple pink wedding dress.

"Do you Grant take Nicole to be your wife?"

"I do." Grant replied.

"Place the rings on each other's fingers."

Nicole placed the ring she had given him all those years ago on his finger and he proceeded to do the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Grant kissed Nicole just as the music played. They then turned to their daughters who were standing with their fiancés.

"Congrats, mom and dad." Kaitlyn said hugging them to which Krista and Kinley followed.

"Do you guys want to get married now?" Nicole asked them. She hoped the girls would go ahead and get married.

"Mom, we have our ceremonies planned." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Alright." Nicole then turned to Kinley. "Kinley, don't you want this too?"

"Mom, I'm happy just where I am." Kinley said. "Let's just enjoy this day."

Everyone soon made their way to a nearby hotel and to a reception being held in Nicole and Grant's honor. Kinley was shocked when Randy showed up at the reception.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was invited by your parents." He said sitting down by her. "Kinley, I know I've been pushing you about the baby and I don't mean too. But I want my child to know their mother. And that is you whether you like it or not."

"I get that you want your child to know their mother but I don't want that. Find a nice girl who wants the marriage and baby. Let her be the child's mother."

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"Nothing. I've made my decision and I hope you will respect it."

Randy sighed. He realized it was a losing battle with her. She wasn't going to be a part of the baby's life and he had to accept that.

"Alright. I will respect your decision." He got up and headed to another table.

She was relieved when he left her and for the fact that he agreed to respect her decision. Now she only had to focus on the pregnancy and then giving the baby to him.

Kaitlyn had watched the conversation between Randy and Kinley. She sighed because she knew that Kinley had once again told Randy that she wanted no part of the baby's life.

"Baby, are you okay?" John asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Kinley. She is so determined to not have anything to do with the baby."

"I know. Randy wants her to be a part of the baby's life."

"I wish she would."

"I know." John kissed her.

Just as everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves, they heard a scream. Kaitlyn and Krista ran to Kinley and realized that she was in labor. They called 911 and she was taken to the hospital. Everyone followed because it was too early for her to have the baby. She was rushed to labor and delivery.

"Kinley, we are giving you medication to stop the labor as well as something to develop the baby's lungs in case we can't." The doctor said to her.

"Alright." Kinley agreed. She was worried about the baby. She knew it was too soon. She hoped that everything would be okay.

The drugs seemed to slow down the labor for a little bit but it wasn't long before Kinley was in full labor. The baby was delivered by c-section. He was very small and only weighed 2lbs. 5ozs.

Randy decided to name him Tyler Randall Orton. He hoped that Tyler being early would help Kinley want to be a part of his life.

"Kinley, just see the baby." Kaitlyn said to her as they were in the room.

Kinley thought and realized that she should at least see the baby. She let Kaitlyn take her to the NICU to see him. She couldn't believe how small he was. She saw the name on the incubator and thought it was very beautiful and fitting him. Just as she was near the incubator, the monitor went.

"Code Blue." The nurse yelled as the doctors rushed in.

Kinley and Kaitlyn left the NICU and stayed outside waiting on news. Kaitlyn hoped that Tyler was okay. She knew he was strong baby. She looked at her sister and could see that Kinley was worried too. She hoped this meant that Kinley was coming around and wanting to be a part of Tyler's life. But they could only wait and see what the doctors said.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay this is the last chapter of this story. Its a short epilogue. I truly had fun writing this story.

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Epilogue: One Year Later

Grant Woodkin looked around at the sight before him. It was weird how much of a different a year made. He looked to his children. Kaitlyn was sitting on the edge of the pool with her two month old son, Mason. John was sitting with Ted and Randy talking about the upcoming pay-per-view.

Grant then turned his attention to his youngest. Krista was rubbing her stomach as she watched everything. She was due to give birth to a daughter anytime. Grant had to laugh at her. She and Ted were still undecided about a name for the baby.

Finally he looked at his middle child. Kinley had always been the typical middle child. Always trying to outdo Kaitlyn and Krista. She had always been uncertain about the marriage and baby thing. But as he watched her with her son, he couldn't help but notice that everything had changed. It took Tyler almost dying for Kinley to realize how much she loved her son and she shocked everyone when she and Randy came home one day and told everyone that they had gotten married.

"Hey, hubby, want to get lucky after the kids go home." Nicole asked sitting by him.

"Maybe. If you play your cards right." He smiled at his wife. Just as he heard a scream.

"Dad, I think my water broke." Krista said looking down.

"Okay, don't panic. Let's get you inside." Grant said as he and Ted helped her inside and to the bedroom.

Nicole told Randy to call the doctor and the paramedics. John was told to keep Tyler and Mason. Kaitlyn and Kinley helped Krista to the bed and got some towels just in case.

"I really feel pressure." Krista said to them.

"Okay, just relax." Grant said as he examined her. "Okay, she is crowning. Krista, I want you to push when I tell you too. Push."

Krista pushed with Ted at her side. It wasn't long before Jayla Rebekah DiBiase was born. Grant placed the baby in Krista's arms and moved away to let Ted there.

"We have been blessed." Nicole said to her husband as they closed the door to the room and let Ted and Krista have some alone time with Jayla.

"Yes we are. Just think a year ago you were complaining about grandchildren and now we have three." Grant kissed his wife.

Nicole smiled at her husband. They moved aside to let the paramedics in the room. Krista and Ted were soon on their way to the hospital.

"Let's toast to Krista and Ted and their family." Grant said as everyone sat around the living room.

"To Krista and Ted." Everyone said.

Grant smiled and kissed his wife. How lucky they were. They had three daughters who were married and happy. They had three beautiful grandchildren. Life was good and they couldn't ask for more. The healthy of their family and the safety of everyone in it.

Family was what life was about and they couldn't be happier with their family.

Please Review!


End file.
